


Suicide Desserts

by Maril



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maril/pseuds/Maril
Summary: Gabriel didn´t do this for God. No, he definately didn´t.Because he didn´t fell grateful and obligated to defend him. Nope. Honestly, who would? Not him (and definately not after his Father saved his ass after Lucifer stabbed him...).Was only was bored out of his mind. Yes, that´s the reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that popped into my mind after watching Suicide Squad. Enjoy:)

It was time for the speech. Flag examined the Task Force X and felt some kind of inner satisfaction. This would do it. There was a realistic chance that they could enter Midway City, rescue Waller and get out of there. And, of course, he could get June back.

Flag gathered the group of villains and held up the tablet. “Behold the Word of God.” He said for good measure. Waller appeared on the screen and opened her mouth to speak, but a voice interrupted her.

“Uh, I don´t think so.” The Task Force whirled around and stared at a small man with cunning eyes and a mischievous smile. He had light brown hair and golden eyes. His arms were crossed and his stance relaxed. He seemed to be highly amused.

“Excuse me?” Flag asked incredulously. Who the hell was that guy?

“You heard me.” The man uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. Every soldier pointed their guns on him, but he didn´t seem to be care.

“Don´t bother. I´m not worth it.” Waller felt his mouth drop open. Was Gold Eyes (he didn´t have a better name) suicidal? Or did he just not value his life? Why wasn´t he scared out of his shit? There were several dozen guns pointed at him!

Gold Eyes shot him an amused smile before he turned to Waller. “I truly don´t think you´re God. I mean, I should know.” He chuckled and then sighed theatrically. “I´m not doing this for Him. Nope. Because I don´t feel grateful and obligated to defend him or anything. Honestly, who would?”

Flag glanced around and was relieved that he wasn´t the only one feeling disbelieve. I mean, come on! God? There wasn´t one. He told Gold Eyes that much who just laughed.

“Oh, there isn´t a God?” He laughed and tilted his head to the sky. “You heard that? You don´t exist!” He chuckled again and turned his glowing eyes to the Colonel. “But wouldn´t that mean that both you and I and the whole world doesn´t exist? Dear Dad, maybe I am dead and my subconscious just had a brilliant and earth-shattering discovery.” 

He shook his head. “Nah, don´t think so. I´m alive and you exist. So, let´s start with business, shall we? ´Cause you, my dear Amanda Waller, are a pain in the ass, and it´s time to teach you a lesson, don´t ya think?” Gold Eyes asked and smiled sweetly at the woman, his mischievous smile turning wicket.

“What-?” Gold Eyes snapped and she appeared. Flag´s eyes threatened to jump out of their sockets and many soldiers jumped backwards.

“Holy shit!” Deadshot cursed. Gold Eyes turned to the Task Force and bowed. A frown appeared on his face and he snapped again. 

“There you go. Portion of deadly nano bomb removed.” He said and turned to Waller.

“He did what?” Someone whispered and Flag simply stood there, too shocked to move.

“Shoot him.” Waller ordered and Gold Eyes made an exasperated sound as he was used for target practice. Flag noticed that he didn´t even wince the tiniest little fucking bit.

“Enough!” Gold Eyes finally barked and snapped his fingers, successfully removing the weapons. “I told you it would be a waste of munitions.” Raging golden orbs turned to the woman in front of him. “I know what you did and what you were about to do. I mean, using deadly and dangerous villains to fight for you? That never ends well, uh-uh. Besides, I like two or three of them. You caught me, I have a soft heart.

“But I just can´t ignore what you did. I mean, I would understand if you would only go after the bad and nasty guys, but harm innocents and civilians? An absolutely no-go. Why am I punishing you and not one of those so called ‘bad guys’ behind me? Because I like some of them (I already told you so) and because there are enough people to deal with them. I deal with purely human human beings, not the mutated or enhanced kind of humans. And that´s what you are. 

“Besides, Flag said that your words are the ‘Word of God’ and that would imply that you were Him, but you aren´t. And pretending to be Him… Well, it´s blasphemous.”

His eyes were predatory and full of anticipation of what would follow. “You know, back in the old days, I was called Loki, the Trickster, God of Mischief. I hand out just desserts, go after assholes and get revenge for the good, blah, blah, blah. I´m still in business, thanks to one immortal being who calls Himself ‘God’ and you better believe in Him.

“Again, not doing this for him, definitely not. I´m just bored out of my mind and like good entertainment. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, punishment. What am I supposed to do with you, huh?” Flag finally realized that Waller hadn´t moved at all and came to the conclusion that that guy, Loki apparently, was doing some magic. But he couldn´t quite believe that. A pagan god believing in God? It was too absurd.

Gold eyes turned to him again and Flag noticed that they turned soft. “We´ll talk after this.” Loki promised and focused on Waller again. He seemed thoughtful, then he smiled. “Ah, yes, I know what I´m gonna do to ya!” He snapped again and Waller disappeared.

Loki clapped into his hands and smiled broadly. “Works done, kiddos! Who wants chocolate cake?” He didn´t wait for an answer and with a snap, the Task Force X, Flag and June found themselves in a nice Café. Each of them had a cup of cappuccino and a piece of Sacher torte in front of them. 

“Dig in!” Loki commanded and began eating his own pastry. Flag was too busy staring at his lover. 

“What- why – I don´t understand… How are you here?” He finally asked June who only was able to shrug and sob with relief. 

“I don´t like the Enchantress and her brother. They´re both mad and tried to destroy the world. Well, dominate and rule it, but I can´t have it. So I smashed the witch´s heart and smote her brother. Did drain me a bit but not too much. You´re welcome, by the way.” He winked at them and took another mouthful of cake.

“Why are you doing this?” Harley Quinn asked.

“Dunno, Crazy. Maybe because I´m bored. Or because I don´t like people who blackmail or threaten to take my world from me. I like humans.” 

Harley smiled at him. “I like you.” Loki returned her smile.

“Right back to you. Which reminds me…” He snapped again and Joker appeared next to the woman.

“Puddin’!” She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.

“Hey, baby.” He replied in a husky voice and kissed her, before he twisted his head back and laughed madly.

“So, you´re a, uh, Norse god?” Deadshot asked awkwardly.

Loki´s eyes twinkled. “That´s just a cover-up. My true name can´t be pronounced or heard by humans. Your eardrums would burst. But translated to Earth speech you would call me ‘Gabriel’.” He smiled wickedly.

“Gabriel? Like the angel?” Santana asked.

Gabriel´s eyes sparkled madly and his smile widened. “Exactly.”

Silence. Then –

“No. No way!” Deadshot protested and after him everyone except for Joker voiced his or her protest.

Gabriel laughed. The light flickered and the shadow of two enormous wings appeared in the wall behind the man with the glowing golden eyes. “You should listen to yourselves. Hilarious! But it´s true. I´m the archangel Gabriel, God´s Messenger. I just left Heaven a long time ago and went Pagan.” He glanced at his empty left wrist. “Look at the time! Well, sorry, guys, but I gotta go. Meet you next time!” He winked at them and with a last snap everything went black.

Flag was in his apartment and watched June. After the fight in Midway City he finally had everything he wanted. The Suicide Squad, as they had called themselves, were back in prison but with some benefits and he himself had June back. Sometimes he had the feeling that his memories of the fight weren´t quite right, but who cared? He simply ignored the dreams of a wicked smile and golden eyes. It didn´t concern him.

And who cared if Waller had disappeared? That woman truly needed to hide after all the shit she´d pulled.  
Yes, Flag thought as he approached June, he had better things to care about.


End file.
